


A Dance Among Friends

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That was an offer he could not refuse. </i>
</p><p>A special request for ooishikuraudo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Among Friends

“Are you sure about this, Ooishi-san,”the younger man nearly sputtered , his hand at his friend's shoulder. His other hand was being gripped tight in Ooishi's. It would seem rather odd for an onlooker to walk in at that moment to see the two grown men in each other's arms. 

Who knows how drinks turned to ballroom dancing? Akasaka was pretty clueless in that area. He tried to focus on the swirling floor rather that the warm hand around his waist. Regretting the drinks he had downed, the dark haired man found himself grasping at his friend's body tightly to prevent himself from hitting the floor.

They were both pretty drunk. Jealously was like a seed blooming in his stomach as he watched how steady Ooishi was on his feet. The gray haired man had had twice as many drinks as Akasaka. It didn't feel fair for him to be able to hold his alcohol so well. The only evidence that Ooishi had had alcohol was the hazy glint in his eyes. But there was something else there that made Akasaka feel hot all over. 

“We don't have to dance,” he said suddenly, making Akasaka almost jump in surprise. He could feel the older man's breath on his neck as he leaned forward. They were so close and the smell of alcohol burned his nose. But the dark haired man did not care. All he could bring himself to think about was how tight and warm his pants suddenly felt.“We can do...something else if you want to , Akasaka-san.” That was an offer he could not refuse.


End file.
